500 Almas
by Fraan Benavides
Summary: Tantas muertes para nada, y ahora tenía que conseguir otras 500. No era de su naturaleza ser una asesina. Odiaba eso, pero no podía arrepentirse. Haría todo por recuperar a Ayumi. Cueste lo que cueste.


Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, menos una personaje, que podrán notar que es nueva y **absolutamente de mi invención**. La historia inicia semanas después de que Kagome volviera desde el poso, habiendo pasado tres años (último capítulo de el ANIME Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen) . Espero que les guste.

PD: El narrador es omnisciente, pero las separaciones "• • • •" indican el cambio de seguimiento de un personaje (Demonio, Rin, Demonio otra vez, y finalmente Sesshomaru).

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Desenvainó la delgada y fina espada, y la apuntó en el cuello del miserable humano.

- ¡PORFAVOR NO ME MATES, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS! - rogaba aterrado.

La youkai lo miró con reojo.

- Lo lamento - respondió suavemente. - pero no me sirves vivo...

En ese instante ya había atravesado su corazón con el sutil filo azulado, y calló al suelo. Luego del acto la chica guardó la espada, desanudó de su cintura un cuerno, y retiró de la punta un corcho que sellaba el vacío del interior. Apuntó el objeto hacia el muerto, que comenzó a desprender desde la mortal herida un hilo de luz muy delicado. Al ingresar al cuerno, la youkai lo tapó rápidamente, y lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras éste se agitaba brutalmente. Cuando el contenedor se detuvo, lo amarró nuevamente a su cintura.

- Con éste son noventa y cuatro... - susurró

Él no parecía un viajero, mas bien un campesino. Su aldea debe estar cerca... Pensó. Levantó la mirada, y siguió su camino hacia las afueras del bosque.

• • • •

Cogió los pequeños sacos y una navaja de cosecha.

- Rin cuida a Kagome mientras Inuyasha y yo vamos por la medicina.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza a la anciana, y volvió la vista hacia la enferma.

- No se preocupe Kagome-sama, yo la atenderé para lo que necesite.

La chica, que estaba muy pálida, asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa, que le había costado mucho trabajo hacerla.

- Gracias... Rin-chan... - susurró.

- Vamos Kaede, demoraremos más de tres días en llegar si no vamos ya - exclamó el Hanyou agresivamente. Se veía muy inquieto por la salud de la humana.

Ambos salieron de la pequeña casa, e iniciaron la búsqueda por la cura de aquella extraña enfermedad.

Durante todo el día Rin-chan se preocupó de Kagome; de tener un paño frío en su frente, de alimentarla, de mantenerla cómoda, y de atender a sus escasas peticiones. Kohaku-chan, luego de su trabajo como exterminador, llevaba de vez en cuando algo de comida para la pequeña, que estaba tan presente de la enferma, que no atendía a sus propias necesidades.

- Está bien que obedezcas a la anciana Kaede, pero tienes que alimentarte - le decía con un bocado de arroz envuelto con hojas de mazorca en sus manos. Hace tres o cuatro años se habían conocido, y Rin siempre había tenido esa actitud tan decidida.

- Gracias. - respondía con una inocente sonrisa, recibiendo el presente.

Se veía que Kohaku adoraba esa expresión.

- Vine también a avisarte que iré con Sango, Miroku, y las tres niñas a recolectar bayas azules, ya están en temporada ¿Podrás encargarte tú sola? - dijo el muchacho con tono preocupado.

- Está bien, yo me encargo de todo. - dijo zampándose el obsequio, y otra vez la sonrisa.- No te preocupes Kohaku-chan.

Esta vez el chico también sonrió.

- Te veré más tarde.

Se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación. Rin lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

- Lo quieres, ¿No? - se escuchó una debilitada voz. Rin la miró desconcertada.

- Kagome-sama, no... no sabía que estaba despierta.

- Harían linda pareja... - sonrió. Rin-chan se ruborizó.

- Pero, ¡Kagome-sama! , usted sabe... ¡Nosotros solo somos amigos! - exclamó nerviosa.

- Lo se... lo se... - la débil chica volvió a entrar en un profundo sueño, dejando a Rin sonrojada por el comentario.

¿Podría ser...? La verdad, jamás lo había pensado... en realidad... Kohaku es lindo, pero no creo que se fije en mí... aunque... luego de estos años... la verdad no sabría si...

Un enorme estruendo irrumpió su meditación, y corrió la cortina de paja para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Para su espanto, delante de ella una chica youkai estaba frente a un hombre del pueblo, que pronto cayó en el suelo derramando su sangre.

- Noventa y cinco... - susurró la asesina.

Luego ésta mató sin dificultad a otros cuatro hombres que intentaban enfrentarla con espadas y escudos, mientras susurraba para sí:

- Noventa y seis... noventa y siete... noventa y ocho... noventa y nueve...

Sólo le faltaba una persona para completar su objetivo.

Los ojos de Rin demostraron tal terror que corrió hacia dentro, y abrazó por encima a Kagome, tiritando.

• • • •

La youkai se volteó hacia la cortina, aún en movimiento. Dibujó en ella una sonrisa victoriosa, y sacando su espada azulada de la funda, entró tranquilamente a la cabaña. Ahí vio a la niña. Estaba temblando, con la cara hacia el cuerpo de otra chica que estaba en el suelo. Lo que no esperaba era que la niña, al verla, lanzara un grito desesperado.

- ¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA!

La pequeña, que hace poco estaba aterrada, ahora demostraba en su rostro seguridad y valor, lo que no eran suficientes para detener su asesinato. La youkai sintió una extraña sensación de lástima, pero se negaba: Es tu oportunidad, tienes que hacerlo. Luego de esto no tendrás que asesinar a nadie más... pensaba. Apuntó temblorosa la espada hacia la humana. Mantuvo unos segundos la posición. Se parece a... no puede ser... ¡¿Ayumi?... La demonio permitió expresar en su cara lo que pensaba con una mirada algo confusa y el desvanecimiento de su sonrisa. No se veía capaz de asesinar a esa criatura, pero por otro lado, necesitaba su alma. Alzó su espada, iba a matarla, y un látigo de luz sostuvo su brazo, y provocó que la chica se diera media vuelta. ¿De dónde venía?

Cuando el látigo desapareció no dudó en salir para acabar con todo quién que quiera detener su acto, y vio, curiosamente, un demonio. Tenía el cabello largo y plateado, y una fuerte armadura, con una estola blanca y peluda en su hombro derecho. En su rostro tenía dos líneas en cada mejilla y una luna creciente en su frente, todo de un morado oscuro. Tenía su mano alzada, como si desde ella desprendiera el látigo que había obstruido con su homicidio. Seguramente era un Inugami Daiyōkai (Demonio-Perro). Había visto uno en su aldea cuando pequeña, y jamás olvidó su rostro luego de lo que hizo. Ambos eran muy parecidos.

• • • •

Había llegado a tiempo.

- ¿Porqué me detuviste? - dijo la desconocida impotente. Sesshomaru no tuvo respuesta alguna. La chica impaciente puso en posición su espada. - Tu raza no aprecia la vida, ni practica la compasión. ¿Por qué los defiendes?

La youkai desprendía una explosión de energía. Era una lucha entre la negativa y la positiva, todo dentro de ella misma. Ella era diferente. No era un demonio cualquiera. Solo existía una raza de demonios con esa clase de energía, con esa aura tan luminosa, y con ese poder tan complejo y desenfrenado; un dragón.

- No es de tu incumbencia. - respondió a la insolente. Sacó a Bakusaiga de su cintura y se preparó para utilizarla.

- Tú eres Sesshomaru, ¿No? - volvió a hablar la demonio-dragón. - ¿Qué rayos pretendes con esa niña humana? ¿Torturarla?

No entendía nada. ¿De qué demonios hablaba esa chica, acaso sabía quién era?

No era conveniente para él luchar contra un dragón, pero él era Sesshomaru. Ningún dragón impediría su objetivo, y, en ese momento, el objetivo era acabar con quien fuese una amenaza para Rin. Nada más.

Se preparó lentamente para el ataque, pero se detuvo sorpresivamente. La chica había lanzado su espada hacia el suelo.

- No pretendo asesinar a quien no tenga un alma que me sirva... - Susurró ella. La cortina de paja se agitó nuevamente; Rin se había asomado para entender el suceso. La demonio la observó con lástima, y retomó - sólo me llevaré esto y me iré.

Tomó el cuerno antes utilizado, lo abrió, y cinco pequeños hilos de luz, que provenían de los muertos, fueron succionados por él. Lo cerró nuevamente, lo anudó en su cintura, tomó su espada, y se elevó en el aire con llamas azules en ambas piernas.

- Más te vale cuidarla, o me habrás interrumpido para nada - dijo la chica enfadada, y se marchó rápidamente entre las nubes.

Silencio.

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! - exclamó Rin, corriendo a abrazarse de las piernas del demonio.

- ¿Qué-rayos-fue-eso...? - dijo Jaken, que se había mantenido todo el tiempo detrás, a salvo. - Si no me equivoco, ella era un dragón auténtico. Jamás había visto una hembra en mi vida. He escuchado poco de dragones, pero sé que tienen un poder fascinante, y que su energía sólo puede ser orientada por el bien o por el mal, lo curioso es que poseen un diamante en la espalda, lo que... - al parecer estaba fascinado con el descubrimiento.

Sesshomaru no lo escuchaba. Se había quedado pensando en lo que dijo: "No pretendo asesinar a quien no tenga un alma que me sirva...". En sus palabras podía ver mucho odio, pero a la vez mucho dolor. Qué rayos pretendía. Bueno, no tenía porqué averiguarlo.

- Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Qué quería ella? - preguntó Rin inocente.

Esperó unos segundos.

- Por qué habría de saberlo...

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.


End file.
